Riding Ryder
by Bashful Badger
Summary: Ryder, Cora, and Peebee have a bit of fun aboard the Tempest...


**Riding Ryder**

 **Context: This takes place after the final mission so beware of spoilers for ME Andromeda. In this Ryder has fully romanced Peebee and the romance scene has already happened obviously. Also Cora's loyalty mission has been completed so her and Ryder are very close.**

Ryder walks into the escape pod looking for his favorite asari. Bent over her work bench Peebee appears to be working with some sort of remnant tech as Poc stares on.

"Hey"

"Whatever it is, yes" Peebee quickly replies

*chuckles* "I was just going to ask if we were going to get together later" Ryder laughs

"Of course" Peebee says in a husky tone

"I look forward to it, well I'll let you get back to it" Ryder responds

As Ryder leaves the escape pod he is rock solid.

"Damn I can't go walking around the Tempest like this! It really is incredible what that girl does to me" Ryder thinks

Ryder climbs down the ladder of the Tempest and quickly goes into his room to wait for his boner to calm down. However before he can decide what he wants to do about his boner there is a knock at the door.

"Shit" he curses under his breath

Ryder quickly walks over to his bed and sits down to hide his boner.

"Come in" he says

Cora comes walking in and appears to be a bit distressed. Immediately Ryder stops worrying about his hard on and is concerned for his close friend.

"Everything alright Cora?"

*sigh* "I'm not sure anymore Ryder" Cora responds

"What's wrong?"

"I honestly am not sure Ryder, I thought I would feel more fulfilled once we got Meridian but it still feels like something is missing"

"Well sometimes these things take time to figure out Cora, the best answers are usually not the easiest"

*chuckle* "You really do always know just what to say"

Cora walks over to the bed and Ryder stands up and the two embrace. However Ryder forgot about his raging hard on and Cora is quick to notice.

"Oh um Pathfinder… you… uh…" she stumbles

"Uh… Cora… I…"

Without thinking Cora leans in and kisses Ryder. Ryder is stunned initially but after a second kisses her back, before pulling away

"Cora… we can't… Peebee…"

"My God… you're right I'm so sorry… lets just pretend this didn't happen"

Before either of them can move they realize they're not alone in the room.

"Oh no no, lets not forget about this at all!" Peebee says as she walks over

Separating immediately Ryder and Cora stumble a bit

"Peebee it's not what it looks like" Ryder hastily says

"Peebee I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me" Cora says

"No don't stop on my account" Peebee says as she walks up to Ryder and grabs his dick

*flinching*"Wha…what?!" Ryder mutters

"It seems we both have had quite the effect on Ryder Jr. here" Peebee purrs

"I should probably just go" Cora muttered

"Don't you dare" Peebee asserted

As she says this Peebee pulls Cora in by the arm and kisses her. Cora and Ryder are to stunned to move as Peebee strengthens her grip on Ryder's dick and forces her tongue into Cora's mouth. Ryder watches in stunned silence as Cora begins to relax and accept the kiss. With her other hand Peebee reaches around and grabs Cora's ass pulling her closer. Then Cora breaks the kiss with the two gasping for air.

"Holy shit!" Peebee exclaims

"Fucking shit…" Cora breaths

"Damn this is a nice ass!" Peebee states as she squeezes Cora's ass

"Oh!" Cora cries

"What in the actual fuck is happening right now!" Ryder yells

"Hey, hey calm down babe, just trying to spice things up a bit and Cora here clearly wants you" Peebee says matter of factly

"Whoa, whoa I didn't ask for this!" Cora stutters

"Oh give me a break Cora you didn't kiss him and feel his dick cause you want a platonic relationship"

"Hey! Feeling the Pathfinder's genitals was purely accidental and as for the kiss it was… impulsive…"

"Well this is how I see it. You clearly want some action, I clearly want some action, and Ryder clearly wants some action… so lets fuck!"

"Uh honestly I'm ok with it if you are…" Ryder mumbled

Cora than grabs Ryder's dick with Peebee and with her other hand grabs Peebee's ass pulling her in for another kiss. The next moments pass quickly and soon all three are naked. Ryder is on his back while the two girls both jack him off as they make-out.

"Fuck that's hot" Ryder mumbles

Cora has clearly let go of any inhibitions as she openly gropes Peebee's ass and tits. Peebee is openly gropeing Cora's defined ass and quickly inserted a finger into her ass before Cora can react.

"Shit!" Cora yells

This continues until Cora eventually climbs on top of Ryder's awaiting cock and begins to ride him as Peebee eats Cora's ass.

"Holy fuck I never imagined today that I would be fucking the captain and Peebee's tongue up my ass!" Cora screamed

"Well let me just say your ass is a work of art girl!" Says Peebee's muffled voice

"Fuck Ryder keep pounding me!"

"Holy shit Cora you feel incredible!"

Cora continues to bounce up and down on Ryder's cock and Peebee tongue fucks her asshole. All three are covered in a layer of sweat as the intense fucking continues. Positions change and now Cora is on all fours as Ryder fucks her ass and Peebee is on her back as Cora eats her pussy and asshole.

"Holy shit Cora for someone who's so uptight you sure know how to eat pussy!" Peebee exclaims

"Well the asari huntresses had to pass time somehow"

"Holy shit Cora your ass feels amazing I think I'm going to cum!"

"Go ahead Pathfinder shoot you big load up your Lieutenant's ass!"

Ryder came right into Cora's ass and Peebee quickly crawled around to eat the cum out of her ass.

"Holy fuck Peebee I didn't know you had such a thing for eating ass" Ryder exclaimed

"What can I say Cora has a beautiful ass and I love your cum" Peebee flirted as she winked

"Fuck Peebee if you keep that up I'm going to cum" Cora breathed

Cora sat on Peebee's face as she lapped the cum out of her ass and Peebee reached around to finger Cora's pussy. Cora then leaned over to swallow Ryder's dick. This continued until they switched around again. Now Peebee was bent over the bed as Ryder fucked her hard and Cora was underneath switching between Peebee's pussy and Ryder's balls.

"Fuck! I never though sex could be this amazing!" Ryder yelled

"That's it baby keep fucking me! Harder! Harder! Oh Cora you're getting my clit!" Peebee screamed

"Mmmmmmmmm" Cora moaned

Ryder pounded Peebee harder and harder until he eventually shot his cum into her pussy. He pulled out and flopped onto the bed as Cora moved up to eat Peebee to climax.

"Girls I don't think I have much more" Ryder sighed

"Oh I better I can get one more out of you" Peebee smirked

Ryder was now laying on the bed as Cora sucked his dick and Peebee had her head in his ass giving him a rim job.

"Holy shit Peebee I had no idea this felt so good!" Ryder groaned

"Oh baby this is just the beginning" Peebee moaned

Soon Ryder was cumming again and he shot his load into Cora's mouth. The girls then shared a passionate kiss while swapping the cum.

"Mmmmmm" they moaned

They all laid there totally spent.

"Now I've never tried this before but I want to meld the three of us" Peebee stated

"Uh sure we can try it" Ryder said

And in the next instant they were all melded sharing their thoughts, feeling, and memories.

"So what does this mean moving forward" Ryder asked

"I guess we will just have to wait and see…" Cora said

*One week later*

Ryder enters the escape pod once again

"Hey Peebee how're you…" Ryder starts

When he walks in he sees both Cora and Peebee naked 69ing eating each other's ass and pussy.

"We've been waiting Pathfinder… Come join us" Cora moaned

FIN


End file.
